BEN
BEN is the central character of "BEN DROWNED", also known as "Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge" (based on the famous game Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask), a highly popular Creepypasta series written by Jadusable. History Backstory BEN DROWNED relates the story of Jadusable as he buys a second hand copy of Majora's Mask from a shady old man. It is hinted that the copy once belonged to a boy who died, presumably by drowning. But as he plays, Jadusable soon discovers that the copy is more than it seems. Strange events start occurring to him, things that were never ever coded into the game by the developers of Majora's Mask. A malevolent mind seems to have possessed the cartridge, screwing with his game (and subsequently his life). The strangest thing is that Jadusable actually has videos to prove it. Is this evil entity actually Ben, the boy to whom the game used to belong? Or is it something else entirely? The story ends with the mysterious entity, known as BEN (even though it may not actually be Ben's ghost at all), tricking the readers into downloading a file from Jadusable's computer containing BEN, thus allowing it to break free and spreading all over the internet, and specifically on Cleverbot. Rise to Popularity The Creepypasta became popular thanks to Jadusable "proving" the veracity of his story with actual recordings of the in-game events that he claimed were happening to him (he did this by skillfully hacking his copy of the game). The high quality of those hacks led many people to start believing the story was real. It spread rapidly and joined Slender Man, Smile Dog and Zalgo in status. Later on, Jadusable admitted that the story was not actually real, and even made a parody video of it himself called king kong.wmv. Nevertheless, BEN DROWNED is still a wildly popular Creepypasta and is currently the subject of an ARG (alternate reality game). Jadusable is even developing a video game to complement it. Personality BEN is a dangerous, malevolent, manipulative, oppressive and above all sadistic individual. He particularly enjoys teasing and torturing Jadusable within his dreams, and exploits his inability to understand what is happening to get access to Internet and from that spreading anywhere. However, it is revealed that BEN was in fact the dead spirit of a drowned child - hence his surname "BEN drowned". BEN is actually not that evil, but rather, might have been driven mad following years of isolation, which shipped him into a cunning god-wannabe with delusions of power. Currently, BEN left the cursed game (which was either ways destroyed by Jadusable). He is still present on Cleverbot (and various websites) however, and continue to haunt anyone who bothers him. Gallery Images majora cartridge ben.jpg|The haunted cartridge. bendrowned.jpg Ben-Drowned-You-Shouldn-t-Have-Done-That-random-25593465-541-346.jpg|A photoshopped, more gruesome picture of BEN Drowned. Videos BEN.wmv "Ben Drowned" by Jadusable CreepyPasta Storytime|Story read by MrCreepyPasta. Ben Drowned Original Voice BEN Drowned (Know My Pain) Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Crackers Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fictionalized Category:Fighters Category:God Wannabe Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Immortals Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kids Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Murderer Category:Muses Category:Nameless Category:Nihilists Category:Noncorporeal Category:Obsessed Category:Omniscient Category:Paranormal Category:Possessor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Rogues Category:Self-Aware Category:Slaver Category:Successful Category:Stalkers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Titular Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Twin/Clone Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Urban Legends Category:Video Game Villains Category:Voodoo Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Tragic Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Crossover Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Undead